Hero Expeditions
The Hero Expeditions are a feature added in the update to version 1.2.52. You can access it through the Arena . *The event gives merit 60px and honor badges 30px as a rewards for every expedition point completed. How it works Basically expeditions are like raiding without magic or troops. Only heroes can take part. The big advantage is, that you can use 15 heroes and even duplicates. But you cannot use multiple heroes of the same type at the same time. For example, if you have 2 druids, you can only place the second one as soon as the first is dead. The big disadvantage is that if one hero dies, you cannot use him for the whole day until the server resets. There is no revive time and you can use this hero in any other aspect of the game, but he can't be used for Expeditions until the server resets. You can only skip 5 times per day. But as long as you don't lose your heroes and don't use up your 5 skips you can continue playing. This feature is better for people with high-level heroes and many strong duplicates. Also there are 10 levels. At each level (R1 to R10) you are put against higher opponents with higher might. Your rewards are higher at higher levels. There is also a tab called "Merit Rankings". It ranks all players by Might and Merits. The Warehouse is a building for spending the Merits on various rewards. The Rankings refresh daily at 00:00 game server time. Expedition Rules Below are the rules in each fight 1. One may select at most 15 heroes (can choose duplicates) to join fight at each level. But at most 6 heroes can appear on the battlefield at the same time, two duplicate heroes cannot be used at the same time either. 6th hero base is not needed for using 6 heroes. 2. No magic or troops are allowed, you can only use heroes to fight. 3. If one hero dies in battle, you can immediately drop another hero to fight ( max is still 6), until you use all 15 heroes choosen at the start of the fight. 4. You can earn HB and "Merit Point" as rewards after winning an attack. The defending side won't lose anything. Merit Point can be used to exchange various rewards in game at "Commodity House" 5. The reward you get is related to the might and flames you get during raid at each level. The higher your might is, the more rewards you get in hero expedition. 6. If a hero dies in a battle, it cannot join any of the fights in the rest of the day. One can quit the battle in the middle and fight the same player again later though. All heroes will be revived when server resets. ( This won't affect using heroes in normal raids) 7. There are in total 10 levels each day, the reward increase at each level. You may progress to the next level by destroying over 50% of the base, but less rewards will be given if not 100%. And after passing one level, you cannot go back to fight it again. 8. There are 5 chances to change opponents each day. 9. The 10 opponets will be progressively more difficult. This is very clear at low might region, but not very obvious at high might region. Need further confirmation 10. The relation between max daily merit point and might is (assuming 3 flame victory for all 10 fights) Merits = 260 + 0.009 * might HB = 710 + 0.05 * might The reward for each fight with 1 flame or 2 flames are 1/3 and 2/3 of the max reward. Rewards Hero Expedition gives rewards as you complete the expedition. Part of this you get Merits 30px and HB . The rewards you get depend on your might . There are no statistics yet on the amount of Merits and Honor Badges you get at which Might but it will depend on the player's might. *Higher Might yields better victory rewards. *Rewards increase with each stage. *The more Fires you earn by clearing a stage, the better the rewards. For more information on the resource Merit and the building Warehouse go to the associated wikia-pages. Category:Battle